Armory
The Armory was introduced on September 17, 2010 as the third non-cash generating property in New York / Manhattan. Since then, numerous changes have been made. * On December 4, 2010, Forge Your Destiny introduced five new armor items. Pantheon Tactical Helm and Iron Chest Plate were added on a limited time basis, requiring giftable Tech Plates to build. Welding Mask, Sprinting Shoes and Forearm Guard were added for a longer time. * On April 28, 2011 Levels 11 to 15 were added. * On May 16, 2013, Level 11 through 15 items were replaced. About The Armory is coming late Thursday and it's dropping a lot of good-looking armor. As Barney Stinson would tell you, it's time to suit up. The Armory is the newest property that makes awesome stuff for you to increase your fighting power. The Armory will appear next to your Chop Shop and Weapons Depot and churn out everything from plastic leggings to full body armor. Your Armory functions much like your Chop Shop and Weapons Depot to help you fight stronger. Along with power boosts, you have four types of fighting forces - Weapons, Armor, Vehicles, and Animals. Your Weapons Depot makes weapons. Your Chop Shop makes Vehicles. And now your Armory builds armor for you to take to battle. (You can currently get Animals by having friends gift them to you.) You can build a new item once a day in these three New York properties. It's going to take some effort to build a kick-ass Armory. The only way to build an Armory is with construction parts. You can either spend reward points to build it or ask friends to send you parts. Parts will not drop from doing jobs or fighting rivals the way the Chop Shop and Weapons Depot do. The Armory has fifteen levels and makes more powerful armor each time you upgrade a level. Building Material * Hammer * Rivet * Furnace * Vice * Anvil Building Cost Armor Parts Production Common Uncommon Rare Unique Armor } |- |align="center"|Level 2 | |Sprinting Shoes +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 2 | |Random Uncommon | | |- |align="center"|Level 3 | |Forearm Guard +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 3 | |Random Rare | | |- |align="center"|Level 4 | |Pair of Plastic Leggings | | |- |align="center"|Level 5 | |Mariner's Suit | | |- |align="center"|Level 6 | |Pressure Suit | | |- |align="center"|Level 7 | |Sleek Torso Guard | | |- |align="center"|Level 8 | |Full Body Armor +1 , +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 9 | |MNU Suit +10 | | |- |align="center"|Level 10 | |Power Armor +2 , +2 | | |- |align="center"|Level 11 | |Contact Friendly +1 , +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 12 | |Chip-In | | |- |align="center"|Level 13 | |Mosaic +3 | | |- |align="center"|Level 14 | |Poke Plate | | |- |align="center"|Level 15 | |House Arrest +3 | | |- |align="center" colspan="5"|''Additional stat points are not part of the armor properties. Each is given as a reward for building the armor.'' |} Replaced Armor } |- |align="center"|Level 13 | |Five Finger Fortification +3 | | |- |align="center"|Level 14 | |Strong Arm | | |- |align="center"|Level 15 | |Stout Shoulders +3 | | |- |align="center"|Level 11 | |Desert Eyes +1 , +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 12 | |Spotted Vest | | |- |align="center"|Level 13 | |Five Finger Fortification +3 | | |- |align="center"|Level 14 | |Strong Arm | | |- |align="center"|Level 15 | |Stout Shoulders +3 | | |} Limited Time Items Gallery Armory.png Armory 3.png Armory 4.png Armory 5.png Armory_6.png Armory_7.png Armory_8.png Armory_9.png Armory_10.png Armory_11.png Armory12.png Armory13.png Armory_Level_14.png Armory15.png Category:New York Properties Category:New York Category:Properties Category:Armory Category:Forge Your Destiny Category:Promotion:Café World Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Promotion:Frontierville